1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to semiconductor packages and, particularly, to an image sensor package and a camera module utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current image sensor packages typically include an image sensor chip, a substrate, a number of gold wires, and an encapsulation glass. The image sensor chip is located on the substrate and electrically connected to the substrate via the gold wires. The encapsulation glass encapsulates the image sensor chip and the gold wires. These image sensor packages tend to have undesirably bulky structures since a substantial substrate footprint is required for wire bonding.
What is needed, therefore, is an image sensor package and camera module utilizing the same, which can overcome the described limitations.